


Persephone

by stellaver



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaver/pseuds/stellaver
Summary: Things which belong in memories, between light and dark





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tom and Star childhood drabble since the first ones seemed pretty popular. This one is a little shorter but i didn't have much inspiration. I just like the idea of first kisses and this will probably be contradicted eventually in season three but you know I had fun.   
> And I like the allusions to Hades and Persephone obviously

            Their first kiss wasn’t amazing.

            At least not in the traditional sense, it was awkward, full of laughter and blushing as first kisses are wont to be. But then again, when are they perfect? When both of the parties are barely teenagers with the impending weight of a kingdom on their shoulders, who are both, completely, stubbornly, trying to avoid that fact.

            Their relationship began by sneaking conversations behind curtains and around corners, just beyond the eyes of the court, that much was true. She watched him summon flames like candles as they dance on his fingers and cast both of them in a soft orange light, the stars in her eyes.

            Granted, she was the one who always put the stars in his eyes.

            In the wake of their adolescence, when she wore leather jackets and badly curled hair, when he wore ripped jeans and too much eyeliner, they found a strange kind of solace in their mutual rebellion.

            Fighting monsters, acting out in their worlds of limited freedom, that was Tom and Star.

            But their first kiss wasn’t under the lights of a dance floor at a club, nor was it stolen on a moonlit balcony on the night of a ball at Butterfly castle. Tom only dreamed of those kisses happening, still dreams, but they never did.

            No, their first kiss was a stolen one full of laughter and awkwardness and blushing, a split second decision following a tight escape from a particularly angry cyclops.

            One second, they were running through a dark, musty cave that smelled far too strongly of sheep, being followed by angry bellows and tossed boulders, the next, he had slung an arm around her waist and the two of them disappeared in a column of flame.

            When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with mud scraped on her palms and a single strand of frizzy blond hair burning. She sat up, looking between the ground, with its pinkish grass that she recognized as Mewni, to the burnt circle of grass around them and the sprawled form of her demon boyfriend next to her.

            The silence was deafening as he propped himself up on his elbows, eyes flitting between her and the scenery as he reoriented himself. Her socks were ripped and were both covered in a layer of black soot, probably due to the fact he still wasn’t practiced with his fire teleporting. The faint smell of burnt hair proved that.

            Their eyes met, and after another moment of silence, they broke out laughing. Maybe about the very near brush with danger they just dealt with, or the fact that her heart thrummed in her ears as she just realized _he probably just saved her life_. And here they were, covered in soot and laying in dirt in practically her back yard, judging by the bushes and trees that started a few feet away. He managed to get them in the safe part of Mewni at least.

            Their laughter quieted down, leaving another glaring silence in its place. She took a breath, looking up at the sky to see that it was still the middle of the night. There were a few bright constellations she could see, but mostly they were sitting a partially full, but glaringly bright white moon.

She looked back over at him, and he locked eyes at her. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him.

            It took them both by surprise. He lost his balance and they both ended up falling back with a painful _oof_. Their teeth clacked awkwardly as neither of them new quite what they were doing. She could only clamp her eyes shut and awkwardly slant her mouth as what was intended to be a short peck lasted longer than she anticipated.

            It probably lasted a second, but the moment she pulled away, she barely had a second to breathe before she fell back laughing again, pink blush lighting up her entire face as he pushed himself up again, his eyes opened wide and smoke began to rise from where his hands clutched the grass beneath him and even from the tips of his hair.

            That is the story of their first kiss, full of laughter and blushing and awkwardness. They got up, with Star brushing the grass and dirt off of her skirt and resisting the urge to hide behind her curtain of long hair. They didn’t talk about it, didn’t acknowledge that _that was their first kiss, oh my god oh my GOD!_ Though certainly both of their inner monologues largely consisted of that.  

When she took a step towards him again, every detail was in hyperfocus. How long had he been taller than her? _Significantly_ so, given she was wearing decent platform boots and he was still taller by at least an inch or two. Was he blushing? Did blush even show up with gray skin? She never found out the answer to that question. The questions zipped through her head as she slid her sunglasses on and cast him one more look from the corner of her eye. His gaze caught hers, and a single snaggle tooth peeked through as he smiled back as he was at a loss for words to say.

That night, two rebellious royals fell back into their beds, clutching pillows as they desperately tried to wrap their minds over every detail of that day. She felt like she was picking up seeds, continuously finding details to remember as every minutia cemented itself in her memory.

            Miles under the earth, Tom let out sigh as he pushed his face into a pillow, at odds with himself and the ticklish warmth he felt in his chest since the moment she fell against him, lips against his. He refused to forget it, that wonderful light Star brought into his life.

            Occasionally, Star will find herself thinking back to a simpler time, before magic wands and earth boys and lizard monsters. But the girl she remembers being is just that, a memory.

Because sometimes, things are better in their memories.

 


End file.
